regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Let It Shine
Let It Shine is song by Code Blue. It is sung in the episode Love is In The Air?. Lyrics *'All': ♪Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah♪ *'Mordecai': ♪It's been a long road but we're finally here (Jeannie:Ayyy)♪ *'Rigby': ♪And the view from the top so beautifully clear♪ *'Gary': ♪We can see for forever not a cloud in the sky (Janice:Ayyy)♪ *'Gash Jumon': ♪Picture perfect weather every day of our lives (Sheila:Every day of our lives)♪ *'Mike': ♪Just imagine if everything you wanted came true♪ *'Ike': ♪Well it happened to me so it can happen to you♪ *'Kal Hyugu': ♪We're on a journey of truth and belief is the key (Sissy:Aw)♪ *'Jimmy': ♪So open up your heart and let ya light free♪ *'Jessica': ♪(All:Oh yeah) Oh!♪ *'Jenny': ♪And I feel like I'm glowing (All:Oh yeah)♪ *'Monica': ♪And I like where I'm going (All:Oh yeah)♪ *'Sonia': ♪Tonight, I'm showing up to shine (All:Oh yeah)♪ *'All': ♪This little light of mine (Sage Karasukumo:Okay, okay, okay) (Tammy'Hey) I'm gonna let it shine ('Justus:Alright, alright, alright) (Anila:Yeah) I'm gonna let it shine (Yottoko Jo:Alright, alright, alright) (Diane:I'm gonna let it shine) I'm gonna let it shine (Spider-Man 2099:Yeah) Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine (Spider-Man Noir:Okay)♪ *'Jones': ♪First day back we're packed and stomping♪ *'Jeremy': ♪Clapping, laughing, singing, dancing♪ *'Jonsey': ♪Blasting, everlasting♪ *'Joseph': ♪When I'm rapping to the track♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪And asking everyone to put your hands up♪ *'Power Man': ♪Stand up (Power Woman:Put your hands up)♪ *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': ♪Liz come take my hand (Liz Allan/Firestar:Stand up)♪ *'Nova': ♪And make the congregation rock♪ *'Rescue': ♪Celebrating and it feels so good (Iron Man:Yeah)♪ *'Red She-Hulk': ♪If I could thank everybody here I would (Hulk:Come on)♪ *'Red Hulk': ♪I feel like I'm finally free and I♪ *'A-Bomb': ♪Yeah I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready to fly♪ *'She-Hulk': ♪(All:Oh yeah) Yeah, oh!♪ *'Mockingbird': ♪And I feel like I'm glowing (All:Oh yeah) *'Wasp': ♪And I like where I'm going (All:Oh yeah)♪ *'Ms. Marvel': ♪Tonight, I'm showing up to shine (All:Oh yeah)♪ *'All': ♪This little light of mine (Renzo Ichijo:Okay, okay, okay) I'm gonna let it shine (Denby Igan:Alright, alright, alright) I'm gonna let it shine (Dail Sawa:Alright, alright, alright) (Lili:I'm gonna let it shine) This little light of mine (Boomerang:Okay, alright, okay) I'm gonna let it shine Let it shine, (Minda:I'm gonna) let it shine, (Lili:I'm gonna) let it shine (Sergio:Yeah) (Tsuki Hoshina:Let it shine, ayyy)♪ *'Slinger': ♪You know what's come out♪ *'Falcon': ♪You know what's come out♪ *'Wonder Man': ♪Don't hide your shine, yo (Scarlet Witch:Come on)♪ *'Hawkeye': ♪Now put your hands in the sky♪ *'Quicksilver': ♪'Cause your light is your love (Crystal:Here we go)♪ *'All': ♪Oh yeah Oh yeah (Helena:Come on and sing) Oh yeah Oh yeah (Spider-Woman:Here we go) (Agent Venom:Alright, alright, alright) This little light of mine (White Tiger:This little light of mine) I'm gonna let it shine (Squirrel Girl:I'm gonna let it shine) This little light of mine (Echo:Yeah) I'm gonna let it shine (Jocasta: 'I'm gonna let it shine) This little light of mine ('Gwen Tennyson:This little light of mine, hey) I'm gonna let it shine Let it shine, (Julie Power:I'm gonna let it shine) let it shine Let it shine, let it shine Let it shine, let it shine (Ester:I'm gonna let it) Shine (Helen Wheels:Shine)♪ Category:Songs